dynamoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Hubert
)|1987|11|10 |name = Ian Hubert |gender = Male |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |first appearance = Episode 1 |last appearance = Episode 5 |image = }}Ian Hubert is an American producer, writer, director, visual effects artist, actor, artist, singer and musician. He currently resides in Port Orchard, Washington, USA. Hubert is one of the two creators behind the popular dystopian science fiction web series Dynamo as well as the co-founder of the production company KarmaPirates along with his friend Scott Hampson. Hubert is experienced in making digital visual effects and working with 3D modelling and animation. Hubert also protrays Gage Mann in Dynamo. Career Ian Hubert began experimenting with visual effects and making short films when he discovered the open source 3D modelling and animation software Blender as a young teenager. He kept at it for 25 years, eventually directing a science fiction feature film called Project London which was crowdfunded, landing the director job on the official Blender open movie of 2012, Tears of Steel, and in the same year he put out the first four episodes of a new science fiction web series, Dynamo, which he considers his own labor of love and the best thing he can make. Throughout his career he has honed his skill with Blender nad become fairly competent, one of the leading artists using the software. He has begun to land many gigs on bigger film projects, including working as visual effects supervisor on the indie science fiction film Prospect, compositor and visual effects artist on the Fences music video "ARROWS (feat. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis)", visual effects supervisor on various IMAGOS Films projects including SOMA Transmissions. Most recently he has worked as a visual effects artist on Ed Sheeran's music videos for "Perfect" and "South of the Border (feat. Camila Cabello & Cardi B)". Ian Hubert mostly works on these projects with people who also work on Dynamo, and he has said that they usually take all these freelance jobs so that they may make a lot of money to return and spend it all on producing Dynamo. In 2019, a new series of short 1 minute Blender "Lazy Tutorials" was started by Hubert for fun, but it quickly begun to gather between 100,000-600,000 views per video, making people in the Blender community notice him more than ever before. Since then, Hubert has worked on various of these Lazy Tutorials admist his freelance work and the difficult and time-consuming work that is working on Dynamo. Personal life Ian Hubert was born in Seattle, Washington, USA, where he spent most of his early life. He also lived in Seattle while working on Dynamo and still to this day uses the city for various locations in the series and in other projects. Ian Hubert is currently dating Kaitlin Romig, who he also collaborates with on film and art projects of various kinds, and who is slated to appear on a future episode of Dynamo. He is close friends with most of the people working on Dynamo. In mid 2017, the pair bought an abandoned church complex somewhere in Port Orchard, Washington, in a forest about an hour to the south of Seattle, and they converted all the spaces into film studios, art studios and has since used it to build sets for projects and opened it up for others to rent and use for art installations, film shoots, photo shoots and more artistic projects. They have named the place "Futureproof Workshop" and according to Ian Hubert, the place exist to facilitate the artistic experimentation where he feels a lot of the best learning takes place, especially considering that as Ian and his collaborators have grown older, it has become harder to get everyone together as people have started brand new lives and become parents and more. Filmography * Project London (science fiction feature film) * Tears of Steel (science fiction short film, made for Blender) * Dynamo (science fiction web series 2012-ongoing) External links * Personal website and blog * Ian Hubert on Instagram * Ian Hubert on Tumblr * Ian Hubert on Twitter * Ian Hubert on IMDb * YouTube channel Category:Real people Category:Actors